The Water Tribe Wedding
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Suki and Sokka are getting married just weeks before Aang and Katara are. Someone isn't happy with the wedding, though! Kataang, Sukka or Sokki however you want to say it and Tokka.


"Hurry up, Aang, or we'll be late!" Katara called to her soon-to-be husband. "We have to be to Ba Sing Se by sundown if we want to have time to attend Sokka and Suki's wedding!"

Aang grabbed his staff and was almost out the door until Katara grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. She then fixed his tie and they left for Ba Sing Se on Appa.

Katara fell asleep in the middle of the night, and Aang started to wonder why she wasn't responding to any of his questions. He laughed when he saw her using Momo as a pillow and curled up next to her.

The couple arrived in Ba Sing Se around noon and got settled in to the hotel that Sokka had personally paid for them to stay at. They unpacked their things and requested Appa stay in the lobby. They sat down on the bed and watched the people on the street below. _Just a few years ago, people were screaming in agony, _Aang thought to himself.

Katara changed into her flowery bridesmaids' dress Suki had picked out for her while Aang changed into his best man's suit. "You ready to go?" Katara asked Aang.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

When Katara and Aang got to the wedding, people started to talk and whisper, probably about getting the Avatar and his wife to attend the party. All of the women and the men paired up to walk down the aisle. Toph and Aang, Katara and Jet, some of the other Kyoshi warriors with Zuko, Haru, and some other people Katara had never met before.

The song played as Sokka took his place in front of church. Suki walked down the aisle in a beautiful Kyoshi warrior-resembling wedding dress. She could feel herself tearing up as they announced their vows.

"Do you, Sokka of the water tribe, take Suki of Kyoshi Island to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," Sokka replied.

"And do you, Suki of Kyoshi Island, take Sokka to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And, if anyone may object, please say so."

"I object," Toph said loudly.

"Toph," Katara whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Toph replied. She waltzed her way over to Sokka and kissed him on the lips. She broke away and said, "I love you and always have, Sokka. I'm sorry, Suki. I just wanted to make that known." Toph cried as she ran out of the wedding hall.

Katara followed her out the door. "Toph," she began.

"I know. It was totally inappropriate, and I completely ruined the wedding."

"I was just going to say I really admire you standing up and saying that."

Toph sniffed. "Really?"

"Totally."

Sokka and Suki came bursting out of the wedding hall. "Toph," Sokka began.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well, that was not at all what I was going to say."

"Then go ahead."

"Huh?"

"What were you going to say, Snoozles?"

"Oh. Right. I love you, Toph. Always have and always will."

"Sokka!" Suki and Katara gasped. But Sokka's eyes were just on Toph. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as Suki cried. Katara squeezed her hand and took her inside.

"I can't believe him," Katara said.

"I-I-I really lov-loved him!" Suki said.

Katara screamed as she saw Aang kissing Toph. She looked to her side and saw Jet kissing Toph. And Haru.

Katara breathed heavily as she woke up from that horrible nightmare. Aang was right by her side, sitting on Appa. "Come on," Aang said. "Spill it."

"I had this horrible dream. Sokka and Suki were about to get married when Toph said she loved him and kissed him. Then he said he had always loved her, too, and Suki was so upset. Then I saw you... kissing Toph..."

"Well, sounds like Toph has a lot of secret admirers," Aang laughed.

"I'm serious," Katara cried.

"I know. So am I." Katara shot him a look, a mix between sadness and surprise. "I'm joking," he laughed.

Katara laughed even harder when she encased his head in ice.

Appa had to wait outside the wedding hall when they landed. Katara jumped into the dressing room and put on a blue dress and Kyoshi warrior makeup. Suki was in the next room over, putting on a very beautiful, Suki-fitting dress along with Kyoshi warrior makeup. Aang slipped on his tuxedo and walked up to Sokka. "Hey bud," he began, "you nervous?"

"A little," Sokka scratched the back of his neck.

"Look, all there is to it is just a little kiss in front of your friends and family. No pressure!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you planning for _your _wedding?"

"Check this out." Aang took the small piece of jewelry out of his pocket. Sokka gaped at the quality.

"Whoa, don't show that here! Someone could take that!"

"Like I would care," Aang replied sleepily. "This is nothing to me."

Katara left the doorway, where she had heard every word. She started to cry and left the room. "Besides," Aang continued, "this isn't even for Katara. This is just the cheap bronze one. She's getting-" Aang dug in his pocket-"this." He had pulled out a shiny golden locket.

Sokka heard Katara sobbing and went around the doorway, only to see her makeup ruined. "Katara?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

"You were talking to that unloving, uncaring fool!"

"Who? Aang?"

Aang came around the corner and Katara got up and ran away. "Ugh," Aang began, "this is just like fifth grade."

"Katara, listen to me!" Aang said when he found Katara hiding in the closet. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you don't love me."

"Huh?"

"You said that ring meant nothing to you!"

"Because you're not getting the ring. You're getting two things much better than that cheap ring."

"Oh yeah?"

"My love to you forever and this necklace."

"Do I have to have the necklace?" Aang smiled.

"Well, I'd be heartbroken if you didn't accept it, but I guess you don't necessarily need to accept it..."

"Well, I love you and the necklace."

"I haven't even showed you the necklace yet."

"Whatever you make has to be spectacular."

Aang smiled and leaned closer to Katara. They were kissing for what they thought was a few minutes but was about a half hour. Aang wandered over to Sokka, who was sweating buckets. "Better clean that up before the wedding," Aang joked.

"Really? I don't think it's that noticeable..." Sokka laughed.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk down the aisle in pairs. Katara and Jet, Toph and Aang, a Kyoshi warrior and Haru, Ty Lee and Zuko. Finally, Suki came down the aisle with her father...

"She's beautiful," Katara whispered.

"Gorgeous," Jet replied. Jet stared at Katara.

"I was talking about Suki," Katara said.

"So was I," Jet winked at her. Aang elbowed him in the side.

"She's mine," Aang growled.

"Like I would like him, Aang. Calm down. Besides, his chances flew out the window when he killed those innocent people."

"Shh! Here she comes," Sokka commented.

Suki pulled up her veil and Sokka was surprised to see no makeup, no Kyoshi warrior dress, just... Suki. She truly was beautiful. "You look great, Suki," Sokka said.

"Thanks. You look nice, too."

After the wedding, the wedding party took a shuttle over to the reception. Once they were done eating, Katara stood up to give a speech about her brother. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to tell you a little bit about my brother, Sokka.

"I'm truly happy for him. I've known Suki since I was fourteen, when I met her on Kyoshi Island, along with some of the other Kyoshi warriors here today. Suki is a great person, and if Sokka were to marry anyone, I'm really glad it's Suki."

Aang looked over to Toph, only to see a small tear trickle down her cheek. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, seeing as how she had even told him she loved Sokka. She was so upset when they had announced they were going to get married. She decided to give up her love, but it was too strong. She never admitted that she loved him to anyone else.

Suki gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek and stood to propose a toast. "To the Gaang, for rescuing me from the Volcano Prison!"

"To the Gaang!" the crowd yelled back.

And that's all they heard from Sokka and Suki until they vanished into the bedroom.


End file.
